The Strain of Rainclan
by koolkatkoolkat123
Summary: Silverkit is young and innocent but after the death of one warrior her clan and life threatens to drown in chaos.
1. Prologue

In the nursery of Rainclan lived five young kits about to start their training to become valued members of the clan. They had lived a life of luxury from the get go, with plenty of prey and peace between the two clans but all that was about to change with the death of one warrior.

"Come on you lot let's give Sagepetal some room" Shadespeckle purred pushing her kits out of the nursery and into the open air.

"Thanks Shadespeckle" The heavily pregnant grey Queen mewed, Shadespeckle's whiskers twitched at her friend's obvious relief.

"Ah don't worry Sagepetal your kits will come soon and then you'll know how I feel" Shadespeckle teased lightly.

"Can't wait" Sagepetal murmured as she settled down into her nest. Shadespeckle backed out of the nursery and looked around for her kits. They were six moons and would become apprentices today, she pitied the poor cats who would have to mentor her stubborn and mischievous darlings but for now it was all up to her. Silverkit and Palekit were sat together and the rest of her kits were playing rough and tumble. Shadespeckle wandered over to her two calmer kits and sat down next to them.

"Anything you want to share?" She asked surprising Palekit, anxiety shone in her daughter's green eyes.

"I um, I know we're about to become apprentices but I don't want to be a warrior" Palekit mewed quietly, Shadespeckle's eyes widened slightly. She glanced briefly at Silverkit, who looked perplexed, then back at Palekit waiting for her to continue "I want to train as a medicine cat" She said sitting up straight, her eyes glowing at the very idea but the light faded as quickly as it had appeared and she lowered her gaze "But I know it's not that simple" She sighed.

"Don't be ridiculous Palekit, Starclan would be mousebrained to turn you away" Silverkit mewed.

"Why do you want to train as a medicine cat Palekit?" Shadespeckle asked.

"Well I've been visiting Petalpatch every day and helping her out" Palekit replied.

"So that's where you've been disappearing to, well I agree with Silverkit" Shadespeckle said and Palekit looked up sharply, her eyes stretched wide with disbelief, "If Petalpatch didn't want you to become her apprentice she wouldn't have encouraged you. I think she's been hoping you'll talk to her about becoming her apprentice before the ceremony"

"You-you really think so?" Palekit mumbled, Shadespeckle leant down and licked Palekit's ear gently

"I do, so stop stalling and go and talk to Petalpatch" Shadespeckle purred and watched as Palekit raced away in high spirits "Now what about you Silverkit, any doubts?" She asked turning to the silver tabby kit. She leaned down and smoothed Silverkit's ruffled fur, she wasn't going to let the clan see her kits become apprentices in this state. She was not looking forward to grooming her other kits, who were fighting in the dust.

"Nope" Silverkit mewed "I know exactly what I want to be."

"Oh and what is that?" Shadespeckle asked curiously.

"A leader" Silverkit purred her green eyes glowing with determination. Shadespeckle didn't reply, most kits started out wanting to be the leader of the clan but eventually settled with the role of a warrior but she wasn't about to shoot down Silverkit's dreams before they even had a chance. She finished grooming Silverkit's pelt and gazed down sternly at her daughter.

"Now I don't want you messing up your pelt, you don't want the clan to think you scruffy do you?" Shadespeckle purred "Just sit quietly, it won't be long now" Shadespeckle suppressed a sigh, it had been stressful bringing up five mischievous kits but she would miss being that close to them. She still hadn't decided if she would return to the warriors' den or stay and help Sagepetal. The warriors' den was getting more and more crowded and just the thought of caring for young kits again made her tingle inside.

It took a while but Shadespeckle managed to get all five of her kits looking presentable. The kits were twitching with impatience and nearly groaned aloud when Leafstar emerged from her den. The golden furred she cat flashed Shadespeckle an amused glance before she jumped onto the tree stump in the middle of the camp.

"May all cats who can catch their own prey gather around the Low Tree for a clan meeting" Leafstar called "It is time for our kits to start their training" She announced and excited mews spread throughout the camp as cats tried to predict who would mentor the new apprentices. Leafstar raised her tail for silence and turned to the kits.

"Bumblekit, from this day on until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Bumblepaw" Leafstar paused and glanced up at her warriors "Brackenfrost" The ginger toms ear's pricked up and he stepped forward "You have received excellent training from Marigoldleaf, I trust that you will pass on all she has taught you to Bumblepaw."

"I will Leafstar" Brackenfrost purred dipping his head to touch noses with Bumblepaw.

"Woolkit, from this day on until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Woolpaw. Clearscar you have shown yourself to be brave and determined. I trust that you will pass on these traits to Woolpaw" The tom stepped forward and accepted his apprentice.

"Daisykit, from this day on until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Daisypaw. Cindersplash you are known for your patience and wisdom. I trust that you will pass on these traits to Daisypaw."

"Palekit, from this day on until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Palepaw. You have chosen to train under Petalpatch. Palepaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Petalpatch?"

"I do" Palepaw mewed

"Then at the half-moon we will travel to Moonfalls to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats" Petalpatch said padding up to receive her apprentice. Leafstar waited patiently for Petalpatch to lead Palepaw back to the crowd of cats before continuing.

"Silverkit, from this day on until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Silverpaw. Wetpelt" The grey warrior's eyes grew wide with shock as he padded up to accept his apprentice "You did a fine job mentoring Marigoldleaf. I trust you will do the same with Silverpaw." After the ceremony Leafstar went back into her den, she was not at all surprised when Shadespeckle barged in.

The silver spotted cat's fur was bristling, she was spitting with rage "What in Starclan's name were you thinking?" She demanded, Leafstar gazed steadily at the enraged queen reminding her of her place. Shadespeckle took a deep breath to calm herself "I just don't understand it Leafstar, we usually don't let parents mentor their kits."

"True but Wetpelt is an able warrior, he has proved himself to be a good mentor and he is extremely dedicated to his clan" Leafstar said calmly.

"A little too dedicated" Shadespeckle muttered bitterly, resentment burning in her green gaze.

"I understand why you are unhappy but Wetpelt is a good warrior, he has a lot to teach Silverpaw. My decision is final" Leafstar murmured dismissing Shadespeckle with a flick of her tail. Shadespeckle growled and stalked out of the den, she saw Wetpelt hovering by the entrance with Silverpaw. She glared at him until he left with Silverpaw in tow.

"Everything alright?" Her ear's pricked up and she turned to see her brother Stormstripes padding over to her.

"For once I'd like things to go the way I thought they would" Shadespeckle breathed staring up at the sky. First her relationship with Wetpelt, then her kit's apprentice ceremony and who knows what else could possibly go wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

"Silverpaw, hey Silverpaw wake up" A paw prodded her side and Silverpaw grumbled as she rolled onto her paws glaring up at Palepaw.

"Thanks" She muttered suppressing a yawn, Palepaw gave her a long look.

"Hey I didn't have to stay behind, thanks to you we're both late" Palepaw sighed.

"Be thankful you don't have Clearscar" Woolpaw purred padding over to his sisters "He'd shred me if I was ever late."

"Then why aren't you panicking right now?" Palepaw asked squinting at him suspiciously.

"We're not training until late afternoon, I'm free to do what I want until then. You two on the other paw may want to get a move on" He warned as he settled back into his nest, Silverpaw's green eyes glowed with envy but she reluctantly left her warm nest and walked out into the cold air.

"Brr I hope it warms up soon" Palepaw complained fluffing up her fur "Well I'll see you later" She said heading for the medicine cat den. Silverpaw watched her go before turning to see Wetpelt had snuck up on her. She nearly jumped out of her skin, Wetpelt watched her, whiskers twitching with amusement.

"Are we ready now?" He asked, his tone slightly mocking.

"Yes Wetpelt" Silverpaw replied licking her ruffled fur "What are we going to do today?" She asked curiously.

"First you're going to take care of the elder's bedding as well as the nursery's" Silverpaw tried to mask her disappointment but it wasn't easy. She suspected this was her punishment for being late. "And later, I'm going to take you out and teach you how to sneak up on an opponent" Silverpaw's ears pricked up and she straightened, finally something worth learning.

"Alright I'll get started now" She said eager to get the chores over and done with as quickly as possible. She brushed past the warriors about to leave for patrol, she noticed Wetpelt waiting with them and narrowed her eyes. Even as her mentor he still volunteered for all the patrols and he rarely let her come with him.

It didn't take long for her to find a tree covered in moss, she unsheathed her claws and started to slice moss from the tree in long clean strips. She had nearly finished gathering moss when her claw snagged on something, she winced as she tried to pull it free and panicked when she couldn't. She growled with frustration and hoped she'd be able to free herself before one of the clan found her, which would be unbearably embarrassing.

She took a deep breath and calmed herself before moving her paw slowly, she purred with relief as her claw slid free but then her eyes sharpened as she noticed a small brown shape moving around the leaves. She couldn't resist the opportunity to hunt even though she hadn't been taught how, she ducked into what she hoped was a hunting crouch and moved towards the mouse but it heard her before she even got close to it and darted off. Her green eyes dulled with disappointment as she watched it disappear, at least I gave it a try she thought gathering up the moss and returning to camp with it.

She didn't linger in the elders den, she just wanted to finish the task as quickly as possible. She said a quick hello to Mousedust then spread the moss around his nest then made a hasty retreat before Mousedust could go off on one of his rants. When she visited the medicine cat den Palepaw offered her a sympathetic glance

Her last stop was the nursery, her mother greeted her and they talked about her day. Shadespeckle was particularly interested in how Wetpelt was treating her but before Silverpaw could say anything Shadespeckle's head whipped round to look at the nursery. Silverpaw had been leaning on her and nearly fell over when she moved, she followed her to the nursery and was about to go in when Shadespeckles head appeared and pushed her out "Go and fetch Petalpatch then inform Clearscar, Sagepetals kitting".

The urgency in her mother's mew frightened Silverpaw and she hurried to the medicine cat's den and found Palepaw.

"Where's Petalpatch?" Silverpaw hissed, Palepaw gazed worriedly at Silverpaw and opened her mouth to reply but there was no need for a shadow fell over Silverpaw and she craned her neck to see the medicine cat above her.

"Right here" Petalpatch mewed quietly.

"Sagepetals kitting" Silverpaw said quickly and Petalpatch blinked and stared at her for a few heartbeats. It was like someone had flicked a switch and suddenly she was all business ordering Palepaw around and then dashing out of the den.

"Could you lend a paw here?" Palepaw asked struggling to carry the herbs Petalpatch had asked her to bring to the nursery. Together the sisters brought Petalpatch the herbs she needed to help Sagepetal with her kitting, Palepaw stayed with Petalpatch inside the nursery but Silverpaw was not allowed to stay. After hearing Sagepetals yowl of pain she remembered she was meant to be fetching Clearscar.

She couldn't see the tom so she ran into the warriors' den "Clearscar, Clearscar" She called loudly, she saw something move and Clearscar glared at her

"What are you yowling about? I'm trying to get some sleep here I'm on the dawn patrol" He growled

"Sorry so sorry for waking you but Sagepetal is kitting" Silverpaw mewed, all his anger and irritation faded and he dashed out the den, Silverpaw followed him out. Shadespeckle was sat outside guarding the nursery and refused Clearscar entry.

It seemed to last forever, the tension between Clearscar and Shadespeckle rose as Clearscar grew increasingly concerned about his mate's condition.

"What's going on?" Silverpaw jumped as her siblings crowded around her, she turned to look at Daisypaw.

"Sagepetal's kitting" Silverpaw explained, Daisypaw blinked and glanced at the nursery.

"Do you think Sagepetal will be ok?" She wondered.

"Sagepetal will be just fine, she's a young strong and healthy cat with a talented medicine cat to help her" Leafstar mewed sitting near the apprentices, her green gaze was on the nursery. Silverpaw glanced around the camp, she hadn't expected the kitting to attract so much attention, the cats that had stayed in camp were staring intently at the entrance to the nursery.

"Is she alright? Can I see her?" Silverpaw's ears pricked at Clearscar's anxious mew.

"She's exhausted so let her rest, you have three toms and two she kits. 5 beautiful kits" Petalpatch announced, Silverpaw thought Clearscar was going to keel over he looked so overwhelmed, Petalpatch must've thought so too because she stepped forward so he could lean on her.

"So she'll be alright then?" Clearscar asked again.

"She'll be just fine" Shadespeckle replied for the medicine cat "I'll stay with her" She assured the new father and disappeared into the nursery to care for her friend.

Petalpatch sat down next to Clearscar pressing close to him "You never thought you'd have kits did you?" She purred softly.

"I knew Sagepetal would kit any day now but I could never prepare myself for this, Starclan knows what we're going to name them" Clearscar said faintly, the medicine cat chuckled and licked her brother's flank

"Just make sure you let Sagepetal name some of her kits, you will make a wonderful father Clearscar" Petalpatch said "But you should go back to the warriors' den I hear you're on the dawn patrol" She added standing up, she flicked her tail for Palepaw to follow her and walked back to her den

Silverpaw didn't mean to eavesdrop on Clearscar and Petalpatch but she was close enough to hear them and couldn't help but twitch her whiskers. She liked the idea of being a parent someday but couldn't quite imagine it. She had a great ambition to be a great leader of this clan and yet she had a desire to care for kits, she supposed she'd just have to accept that her clan were her kits and be satisfied with that. She shook her head slightly wondering where on earth that had come from, she'd been an apprentice for less than a moon and already she was considering her future, mind it was probably better knowing what you wanted to strive for instead of just getting by.

"The apprentice den is going to be very crowded by the time those kits are apprentices" Silverpaw jumped as Copperpaw came up behind her, murmuring softly in her ear.

"By the time they become apprentices you should be warriors" Silverpaw said.

"That is the plan as long as Copperpaw stays out of trouble" Briarpaw purred sitting next to the ginger tom and looking down at Silverpaw.

"Oh come on Briarpaw I'm not that bad" Copperpaw grumbled, Briarpaw exchanged an amused glance with Silverpaw.

"Don't give me that, yesterday you almost fell into the river, again" Briarpaw said with a mischievous glint in her green eyes.

"You pushed me" Copperpaw mewed indignantly, Briarpaw gasped and feigned an innocent look.

"Would I do that?" She purred nuzzling Copperpaw "Ok I'll admit the first time I pushed you, the second time you tripped over a dead mouse" She said flatly and Silverpaw burst out laughing, Copperpaw looked down at his paws sheepishly.

"Hey it's not funny I almost died" Copperpaw growled glaring at Silverpaw.

"Yes but I fished you out" Briarpaw sang and then added "Again, how many times have I done that I've lost count" She had to jump back as he lunged for her but anyone who glanced over at the pair could see they were only playing.

"Hey are you lovebirds done some of us are trying to get to sleep" A dark grey tabby growled as he nudged his brother roughly nearly knocking him over.

"Ah but the night is young brother and so are we" Copperpaw purred, Pikepaw bristled.

"Maybe so but you don't have training with Lynxtooth tomorrow" Pikepaw muttered "So if you don't all mind shutting up and going to sleep that would be much appreciated thank you" Pikepaw said and stalked back into the apprentice den.

"I guess he's right, Silverpaw what are you doing tomorrow?" Copperpaw asked curiously.

"Probably gathering more moss" Silverpaw muttered bitterly, Briarpaw exchanged a knowing look with her mate.

"You've only just started I'm sure tomorrow Wetpelt will teach you how to hunt or how to fight" Briarpaw mewed gently "But if you're not doing anything tomorrow come and find us. We're going hunting since our mentors are on patrols and we can teach you the basics". There was a slight noise of protest from Copperpaw and Briarpaw shot him a look.

Silverpaw didn't know what to do, she was touched by Briarpaw's offer but at the same time she was well aware of Briarpaw and Copperpaw's relationship. She knew that they took every opportunity to spend time together and she didn't want to cut in on that.

"Thanks Briarpaw" Silverpaw said after a while deciding that since Wetpelt was often on patrols, without her, it would be better for her to do something productive instead of waiting in camp for him to return or worse being assigned more chores.

Silverpaw went into the den and picked out an empty nest, which wasn't an easy task, she winced at a hiss from her sister Daisypaw as she stepped on her tail, they definitely needed to expand the den at some point. She curled up in her nest and fell asleep.

When she opened her eyes she was standing in the middle of camp and bodies were lying all around her. A scream rose to her throat as she recognised her mother and siblings among the dead, she could see that their throats had been slashed, but she was too shocked to release it. Her ears pricked up at the crunch of leaves under paw and she looked up to see a dark shadowy figure with glowing yellow eyes slinking towards her. As it got closer it opened its mouth to reveal sharp white pointed teeth and then it lunged, she screamed as its fangs sank into her throat.

Her eyes flew open and she sprang to her paws shaking "Silverpaw you alright?" Palepaw mumbled groggily peering up at her sister with concern.

"Um yeah it was just a bad dream" Silverpaw mumbled taking a deep breath to calm herself and settled back down into her nest tucking her paws underneath her.

"Are you sure it looked like a really bad one?" Palepaw asked kindly, Silverpaw flashed her a grateful look.

"It's fine, I must have eaten a bad mouse or something" Silverpaw said to assure her but every time she closed her eyes she saw her family lying dead around her as if the image had been burned into her brain.

Palepaw was silent as she watched her sister, Silverpaw couldn't see herself right now. The silver tabby was shaking, her fur was fluffed up and her eyes were wide, her fur was only just now beginning to lie flat again. Palepaw and Silverpaw were close because they shared everything, even bad dreams and Palepaw couldn't help but feel that Silverpaw was becoming distant to her, was it because she wasn't a warrior apprentice. She shook herself slightly, Silverpaw was the one who told her to go and ask Petalpatch about becoming her apprentice, she wouldn't resent her for choosing a different path.

"So um what are you doing today?" Silverpaw asked curiously.

"The same I guess" Palepaw replied "I think Petalpatch will be taking me out to collect herbs" She mused.

"Have you learned them all yet?" Silverpaw asked and Palepaw gave her a long look.

"Of course I haven't I've been an apprentice for one day, yesterday I learned about the basics. What about you, what have you been up to?" Silverpaw made a face and her eyes flashed with irritation.

"Oh you know the usual warrior duties, collecting moss, spreading moss, throwing old moss away" She growled

"Oh don't be like that Silverpaw, I'm sure Wetpelt is starting with that for a reason. All apprentices need to learn how to collect moss in the right way, he's probably just getting it out of the way now so you can focus on the more important things. In a few days you'll probably hear Daisypaw, Woolpaw and Bumblepaw complaining about collecting moss, while you'll be learning how to hunt and fight they'll be collecting the elders' bedding" Palepaw mewed softly.

"You could be right" Silverpaw mumbled hopefully "But I wouldn't know because he's on the dawn patrol".

"Don't worry Silverpaw, Leafstar gave you to him for a reason, he won't let you down" Palepaw said though they were both thinking about how he disappointed their mother. "I have to go" She said suddenly glancing outside to check the sun's progress.

"Have a good day" Silverpaw said politely, Palepaw paused and gave her sister's ear a quick lick

"You too" She purred and slipped outside silently, Silverpaw watched her go in amazement. How could anyone come and go out of this den without stepping on someone's tail, she had a feeling Daisypaw had better get used to her on her tail because that's exactly what she was going to do every night.

"Morning Silverpaw" Her ears pricked up and she turned her head to see Briarpaw making her way towards her with Copperpaw following.

"You still want to come hunting with us?" Copperpaw asked.

"Of course, we're going now?" Silverpaw asked glancing outside, it was still fairly dark outside.

"Hunting is better in the mornings since the prey is only just getting up" Briarpaw explained flicking her tail to lead the way out of the den. Briarpaw led the way and Copperpaw walked beside Silverpaw.

"Since you're new at this we're going to give you a quick lesson and then we'll see about hunting" He told her and Silverpaw's eyes gleamed but she couldn't help but feel irritated that two apprentices were teaching her how to hunt instead of her mentor. Briarpaw stopped at a clearing and looked back at her party.

"Ok let's see your hunting crouch, just copy me" Briarpaw said suddenly dropping into a crouch, Silverpaw took a moment to examine her. Briarpaw was low to the ground, her belly barely touching the ground, her muscles were tensed and prepared to spring and she had lowered her tail so it didn't stick up in the air but fanned out behind her, Silverpaw noted that she hadn't let it drag on the forest floor.

She felt the tips of her ears get hot as she dropped into a crouch and tried to copy Briarpaw, Copperpaw circled around her examining her pose.

"Not bad Silverpaw, I think you're going to be a natural at this, just make sure your tail doesn't drag on the floor" Silverpaw's eyes widened in amazement, yesterday she had completely failed to catch a mouse now they told her she was born for this.

"You have the crouch and it looks good while you're still but can you maintain it when you move" Briarpaw asked "Imagine this branch here is a mouse and you are stalking it" She said nudging a branch a couple of tail lengths from Silverpaw.

"But remember, you step very very carefully, if you step on a leaf or stick then the hunt is over and your prey has got away. Mice can feel the vibrations through the ground so when hunting them tread lightly" Copperpaw advised and Silverpaw nodded, though she was already doubting her ability and regretting her decision to join them.

"Relax Silverpaw" Briarpaw mewed softly "You're not going to catch anything if you're tense" Silverpaw nodded slowly trying to take it all in. She started to move forward slinking towards the branch, her eyes fixed on her prey. She moved carefully checking where she placed her paws but just before she was ready to pounce she heard a crunch as she stepped on a dry leaf and stood up embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it Silverpaw" Copperpaw said walking up to her and pawing at the stick "You nearly had it"

"All you need is practice" Briarpaw added "You made one mistake, the more mistakes you make the more you learn" She said wisely

"Now do you feel ready to go out and hunt for real?" Copperpaw asked glancing up at the sky. Silverpaw didn't really feel ready and the last thing she wanted to do was humiliate herself in front of her friends.

"Come on Silverpaw, you can't get better if you don't practice" Briarpaw mewed as she led the way further into the forest. She stopped them when she spied a small brown creature nibbling on a nut "I'll take this one" She mewed automatically dropping into a hunting crouch, Silverpaw watched mesmerised as Briarpaw slithered up to the mouse and pounced, it was over quickly and the mouse was dead before it could even shriek. Briarpaw buried her kill and looked over to Silverpaw "Next one's yours" Silverpaw's green eyes widened

"Over here" Copperpaw whispered and the she cats followed his gaze, he was eyeing a grey squirrel and gave his cousin a look. Silverpaw swallowed her fear and crouched down, her mind raced as she tried to remember what to remember while hunting. She moved very cautiously, careful not to trip or step on something that would give her away, just as she was about to pounce a terrible shriek filled the air. The squirrel gave a start and scurried up the tree quicker than you could say mouse dung.

"What in Starclan's name was that?" Briarpaw gasped but Copperpaw's body was rigid with tension, he turned to face his mate "Get your mouse we're going back to camp now" Briarpaw opened her mouth to protest but shut it when she saw Copperpaw's expression

"What's happening?"Silverpaw asked as Copperpaw herded them both back to camp.

"I don't know" Briarpaw mumbled gloomily, the good mood of the morning had vanished to be replaced by dread, that shriek had come from a cat.

"What ruffled your fur?" Mousedust, the only elder, was sat sunning himself in a patch of weak sunlight by the entrance when they burst through it.

Suddenly something crashed right into Silverpaw and she gave a startled yowl, both Briarpaw and Copperpaw spun around to see.

"Tawnypaw?" Copperpaw mewed recognising his sister's pale ginger pelt, Silverpaw turned to see the other apprentice. Tawnypaw was a mess, she was trembling all over, her eyes were wide and her fur fluffed up to make her look twice the size. "Tawnypaw what happened? What's wrong" Copperpaw asked but Tawnypaw ignored him

"I - I need Leafstar" She stammered.

"I'm here" Leafstar mewed appearing behind the ginger apprentice.

"The patrol ran into a huge badger, Honeycreek sent me back here to get reinforcements" She said quickly, Leafstar looked up at her clan. Nearly the whole clan had gathered to see what was wrong and she selected Cindersplash, Wildrain and Clearscar to come with her to help the patrol.

"Alright Copperpaw take Tawnypaw to Petalpatch to get something for the shock" Then as Leafstar turned to lead the way out into the forest the clan gasped in horror. The patrol had returned and they were carrying something between them, something with tabby fur. Briarpaw ran up to her father and stared at the cat they were carrying

"It's not true it can't be true" She cried and Fawnfoot just bowed his head "Honeycreek no" She moaned burying her face into Fawnfoot's fur. The clan moved back to give the patrol some room, they watched paralysed as Honeycreek's body slipped gently onto the ground.

"No!" Shrieked a female cat,a tan she cat with a dappled coat pushed her way through the crowd and collapsed next to her daughter, Fawnfoot and Briarpaw pressed close to her.

"Cheetahflight I am so sorry" Leafstar whispered her green eyes swimming with tears, she raised her head and voice "Today the clan has lost a great warrior, Honeycreek was beloved by all but now she hunts with Starclan where nothing may harm her again. She died a warriors death and we shall honour her tonight"

Silverpaw couldn't believe her ears, Honeycreek was one of the best. She was a great hunter and fighter and a brilliant mentor to Tawnypaw, some cats had even said that she was destined to be their leader but now she was dead. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Copperpaw exit the medicine cat den and take in the scene before him.

Copperpaw's gaze focused on his mate and he hurried over to comfort her, he pressed close to Briarpaw whispering softly to her.

"Get away from her" Fawnfoot roared and lunged for his apprentice, his claws sank into Copperpaw's flank and Fawnfoot dragged him away from his daughter. The clan erupted into chaos as Stormstripes and Cindersplash leapt forward to defend their son and Fawnfoot had to be held back by his mate and kits except for Briarpaw who was helping Copperpaw to Petalpatch's den.

"What are you playing at Fawnfoot" Leafstar snarled angrily lashing her tail

"Ask him just ask him how Honeycreek died, how he let my daughter die" Fawnfoot spat glaring at Stormstripes, not Copperpaw. Cheetahflight raised her head and stared accusingly at the silver tabby.

"Stormstripes what is he talking about?" Leafstar asked confused.

"It was an accident Leafstar I swear, the badger it started off by going for Tawnypaw and Honeycreek sent her here but she was distracted and the badger managed to hit her. Then it started trying to attack us at random, we spread out to surround it but I found myself with my back to a tree and the badger focused on me, if I ran to the left it would get me if I ran to the right it would get me. Honeycreek saw I was in trouble and attacked it from behind, I was able to move out of the way but she wasn't quick enough." Stormstripes mumbled sadly, his mate pressed close to him and glared at Fawnfoot and his family daring them to say anything against them.

"It's true" Wetpelt said joining them "Stormstripes did not kill or let her die, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time". The clan turned their attention to Leafstar who was mulling this over.

"Alright Stormstripes I don't want you to punish yourself over this, Wetpelt is right these things happen and there's nothing we can do about it" Leafstar said softly, then she turned to Fawnfoot and her gaze turned stern "Fawnfoot Stormstripes is not at fault here and I don't want to hear about any more arguments or fights between you over this or there will be severe consequences. I'm sorry you lost your daughter but you're not going to bring her back by blaming someone else for her death"

Then Leafstar sighed and looked around her clan "I think it would be best if Wildrain takes over Copperpaw's training" She said eyeing Fawnfoot warily "And Tawnypaw will need a new mentor, I know that Honeycreek was a great mentor and that no one could replace her so Marigoldleaf I want you to take over her training as I know you and Honeycreek were close"

"Thank you Leafstar" Marigoldleaf mewed softly not taking her eyes off her friend's body.


	3. Chapter 2

A few days passed after brave Honeycreek's death, the clan was still very much in mourning but life went on. Kits had to be nursed and apprentices needed to be trained. Thankfully, the patrols had not found any trace of the badger,

Silverpaw's training regime still hadn't improved, Wetpelt wouldn't stop volunteering for patrols. He asked for more and more after Honeycreek's death as if he believed that the loss of one warrior meant he had to work harder which was ridiculous since the clan was large enough for a decent rota. She was lucky if she got his attention for more than a heartbeat, her siblings would shoot sympathetic glances her way. She envied them, they had good mentors, mentors that would actually teach them what they needed to know.

Eventually one of her sibling's mentors took pity on her, Woolpaw's mentor, Clearscar, invited her to join their training sessions. He gave her tips on hunting, praised her when she showed off what she'd learnt from Copperpaw and Briarpaw and also taught her a little bit about fighting.

When she returned to camp and saw her father at the fresh kill pile she felt a surge of hatred, her entire body trembled with rage. Although she was on her mother's side she never quite understood why her mother had been so angry at her father. Now she knew, now she understood but what she couldn't understand was why Leafstar had given her to him when he clearly didn't want to find time for her. She learned more from other warriors, other apprentices for Starclan's sake.

She paused and took a deep breath letting her fur lie flat and her anger to cool. If he didn't want to spend time with her then she'd find another way, she had often considered speaking to Leafstar about another mentor but she was too afraid of Leafstar's answer. With a heavy sigh she turned towards the nursery. Shadespeckle was sat outside sunning herself, her ears pricked up at Silverpaw's approach

"Hello Silverpaw and how are you on this fine day" Shadespeckle purred but it died as she noticed her glum expression "What's wrong?" She asked sitting up

"Why did Leafstar give me to Wetpelt?" Silverpaw blurted out, Shadespeckle shook her head slightly

"Oh Silverpaw, I can't give you an answer that would satisfy you. You just need to be patient with him" She said gently

"It didn't seem to work with you" Silverpaw muttered bitterly but immediately regretted it at the look in her mother's eyes

"No, no it did not but then again, I didn't have much patience to give him" Shadespeckle said coolly

"I'm sorry, I'll try to be more patient but for now, can I see the kits?" Shadespeckle seemed to perk up at the mention of the kits. She stood up and poked her head into the nursery and out again

"Sagepetal says you can go in, just don't wear her out" Shadespeckle said, Silverpaw purred with delight and slipped into the nursery

"Well hello there Silverpaw, come to see your competitors?" The question caught her off guard

"I, well I'm here to see them but what do you mean by competitors?" Silverpaw said her gaze falling on the kits nestled up close to their mother.

Sagepetal shifted slightly "Well 5 kits are going to be a pawful and I'm sure they'll be as mischievous as you lot were" Sagepetal said amused

"Have you named them?" Silverpaw asked curiously, her tail twitched with excitement when Sagepetal inclined her head

"You'd be surprised how difficult naming them is when they all look the same" Sagepetal murmured "This is Stonekit, Ivykit, Cloudkit, Shiverkit and Owlkit" She said gesturing to each of them in turn

"However will you be able to tell apart the naughty ones from the good ones" Shadespeckles said from outside the nursery, laughter in her voice

"Oh I'm sure they'll all be naughty" Sagepetal purred gazing lovingly at her little ones

"Silverpaw" Shadespeckle called, her voice sounded strange. Silverpaw meowed a quick goodbye to Sagepetal and left the nursery, Palepaw was sat beside Shadespeckle

"Hi Silverpaw" Palepaw mewed brightly, a little too bright Silverpaw thought as she glanced between her mother and sister "I just ran into Wetpelt, he told me to tell you that he's waiting for you by the stream" Palepaw said and Silverpaw just stared until Palepaw looking uncomfortable "He didn't say why" She mumbled

"Well then you better go, don't keep him waiting" Shadespeckle said, a trace of bitterness in her tone

Silverpaw meowed a quick goodbye and hurried out to meet Wetpelt. She found her father gazing at the water. His ears pricking in her direction was the only indication that he knew she was there.

Silverpaw approached him cautiously unsure of his mood "Sorry I'm late" She mewed carefully. Wetpelt turned to look at her

"I hear you've been attending Clearscar's lessons" He said quietly, her eyes widened slightly

"I-I'm sorry?" She said confused

"Stop apologising" Wetpelt snapped making her jump, he sighed and shook his head "You're not the one who needs to apologise, I am" Silverpaw's mouth fell open "I am a terrible mentor. I am a terrible father. I am a terrible mate" Silverpaw was speechless, she could only stare "I was selfish, I wasn't ready to be a father. I only thought about me, I never once stopped to think about how you or your mother felt. When she refused to let me see you and your siblings I should have protested but I didn't I avoided you and any thoughts of spending time with you" Wetpelt said, his eyes downcast "And then Leafstar gave you to me, I should have seen it for what it was, a second chance but I went out of my way to avoid you all, you especially" He added with a worried glance up at her

"Me? But I'm your apprentice" Silverpaw cried in disbelief

"I know, I know and I'm so sorry its just" He paused and looked away "You look just like her when she was your age" He sighed his pitiful mew full of longing. Silverpaw calmed as she realised something. Shadespeckle had told them how attentive Wetpelt had been before they were born, he had been a sweet and caring cat. Silverpaw looked down quickly so he wouldn't see the pain in her green eyes, Wetpelt had started to neglect Shadespeckle after she was born, it hurt that she and her siblings were the cause of their parents' unhappiness.

"You shouldn't be apologising to me" Silverpaw said softly meeting his gaze, he was still in love with her mother and he wanted to be her mate again.

"I'm well aware of that" Wetpelt mumbled "I'm just afraid but even if I can't fix things between us I can still be a good mentor. I promise Silverpaw I will be your mentor" He said fiercely

"You are going to apologise to her thought aren't you?" Silverpaw asked tentatively, Wetpelt's eyes clouded

"Yes" She opened her mouth to speak but he continued "I promise that I will speak to her when we return" Silverpaw's ears pricked up with interest and she stood waiting "But for now I want to focus on your fighting" His voice changed into something more befitting of a mentor. He led her to a small clearing and sat a few tail-lengths away "Now I know that Clearscar's given you a few tips so I want to see what he's taught you" He said it so calmly she hadn't expected him to pounce.

She yowled shocked as he bowled her over placing one large paw on her chest to pin her down "No fair" She growled but she still kicked at his belly with her hind legs, claws sheathed of course. He removed his paw and she sprang up in a heartbeat, she wasted no time and rushed him, she aimed for his right side but switched sides at the very last second, she brought her paw up and struck his cheek. The blow made him stumble and she took advantage pressing her attack, while he was dazed she tried to wrap her paws around his neck and use her weight to pin him to the ground. She succeeded but he used the momentum to roll back upright again loosening her grip, as he rolled his paw clipped her flank and shoved her away from him

"Well I can see Clearscar's taught you well" Wetpelt said shaking out his ruffled pelt, his amber eyes were shining with pride "That trick you pulled took me completely by surprise" He purred. Silverpaw ducked her head in embarrassment, she felt her fur growing hotter as he praised her.

Wetpelt paused and looked down at himself then back at Silverpaw and laughed, they were both covered in dust making, they grey pelts turning sandy "Well we might as well try a bit of hunting and take advantage of our 'camouflage'" He said "I hear you've gone on a few trips with Briarpaw and Copperpaw?" He asked and she nodded "Well then lets give it until sundown, see what you can catch and don't be discouraged if you don't catch anything" He said warmly, Silverpaw gulped visibly, she hadn't managed to catch anything in her sessions with the lovebirds but she stamped down on her nervousness and wandered off to try and find a trace of prey.

As she walked she gazed upwards every now and then, the sky was beginning to pinken, sundown would arrive sooner than she thought. She did find something though, she came across a small brown shape and instantly went on the alert. She shifted into the hunting crouch and moved cautiously towards the mouse. Her gaze flicking downward with each step to check where she was stepping. She pounced suddenly, her paw slamming down on top of the mouse pinning it to the ground, before the mouse could squeal she swooped down and bit into its spine killing it instantly. She picked up the small warm body and, head held high, strode back to camp.

Wetpelt was waiting for her by the fresh kill pile, his eyes widened in surprise at her catch and he nodded to her as she dropped it on the fresh kill pile "Well done Silverpaw" He purred, Silverpaw noticed a few of her siblings sat at the pile looking shocked. She wondered if it was shock at her first kill or shock that their father was actually doing his job. Even Palepaw was staring at Wetpelt as if she had never seen him before.

"What in Starclan's name did you do to Wetpelt" Palepaw asked still gaping as they watched Wetpelt approach the nursery and lead Shadespeckle out into the forest

"He apologised to me now he's going to apologise to her" Silverpaw said simply taking a bite of Palepaw's offered mouse

"He apologised to you?" Palepaw said in disbelief

"And then we had a proper training session" Silverpaw continued, her eyes shining, Palepaw was looking doubtful as she turned to stare at the camp entrance

"Do you think she can forgive him?" Palepaw said quietly

"I don't know, Wetpelt is proud and Shadespeckle is stubborn" Silverpaw mused "But he's swallowing his pride, he says he's going to be my mentor now"

"Silverpaw" Palepaw's voice was serious and she looked up at her sister "I know it sounds and looks good now just be careful, Wetpelt has a long history of disappointment. One moment he says he'll be dedicated to you the next thing you know he's on another patrol and tells you to do your own thing" She warned, Silverpaw's tail twitched slightly with irritation

"You think I don't know that" She growled and Palepaw's ears went back "But I believe he wants to make amends so I'm going to give him a chance"

"Well then, if you believe he can then I suppose I can give him a chance, one chance" Palepaw added with a growl as she stood up and walked back to Petalpatch's den

"You seem happier" Silverpaw jumped and turned to see Briarpaw and Copperpaw behind her

"I had my first proper training session, caught my first mouse" Silverpaw purred

"Congratulations" She appeared bright and cheerful but there was an air of sadness about her

"Thank you, how are you doing?" She added gently

"Hanging in there" Briarpaw sighed heavily and Copperpaw pressed closer to her "Cheetahflight is faring the worst, I don't know if she'll ever recover and Fawnfoot" She broke off and glanced at Copperpaw "Fawnfoot has forbidden me from seeing Copperpaw which isn't really possible right now" She said shifting uncomfortably

Silverpaw looked her up and down and her eyes widened "Oh my, Briarpaw are you, are you pregnant?" She gasped, it was wonderful though she couldn't help but think it was poor timing

"Petalpatch told me the other day" Briarpaw said gazing at Copperpaw adoringly

"Well then congratulations, I know you'll be great parents" Silverpaw purred.

"Have you told Cheetahflight" She asked

"I wish I could, hearing about new kits might cheer her up, if I tell Cheetahflight she'll tell Fawnfoot I rather like Copperpaw's fur, on his body " Briarpaw said, Copperpaw stood with a look of boredom but Silverpaw could tell that was just for show, his violent encounter with Fawnfoot had left him shaken and hearing about his possible mutilation/death at the paws of his mate's father after he learns that he got her pregnant probably wasn't helping.

"Well I can't wait to see them" Silverpaw purred "I wonder if you'll still be an apprentice by the time they're born" She said with an amused glance at Copperpaw, Briarpaw laughed

"Well it all depends on how well he behaves" Briarpaw teased, Copperpaw shook his head at both of them

"Who knows maybe I'll receive my warrior name before you" Copperpaw said playfully holding his head high

"Sorry cousin but Briarpaw's the perfect apprentice whereas you eeeeh" Silverpaw mewed, Copperpaw turned to look at her

"Right that's it" He growled and pounced, she had seen the attack coming a mile away and rolled away from him back onto her paws and then pounced and pinned HIM down

"You were saying" Briarpaw smirked, Copperpaw glared up at her and then his gaze shifted to Silverpaw who was still on top of him

"Not bad cousin" He murmured "I'll have to be sneakier with you" Silverpaw stepped back and let him up

"Do you kits really have to play right beside the fresh kill pile" Pikepaw snarled behind Silverpaw making her jump at the sudden shift in tone

"I swear you have no sense of humour" Copperpaw muttered "This is how you have fun brother"

"Have all the fun you want just don't do it where I can see you" Pikepaw growled turning his back to pick through the fresh kill, Copperpaw's eyes flashed

"Does my relationship offend you, brother" He asked with a dangerous edge to his voice. Pikepaw spun round and thrust his head close to Copperpaw's face

"You flaunt and brag about your 'relationship'. Have you forgotten what HER father did to you, what he had threatened to do to our father. How can you even stand to be with her after everything that has happened between our families" Pikepaw spat glaring daggers at Briarpaw, Copperpaw shifted so he was in front of her

"You have no idea what you're talking about" He said coldly "I don't care if our father forbade me to see her or her father forbade her to see me, I will be with her no matter what our families throw at us because I love her" Briarpaw's eyes grew wide at this, Silverpaw guessed they had never officially admitted their feelings to each other "So be bitter all you want, hate us all you want, because it will do you no good" Copperpaw growled.

Pikepaw glared "So you're telling me you won't care if Fawnfoot tears you apart because that's what he'll do when he finds out about you two" He growled

"Nope don't care and stop exaggerating"

"Besides I won't that happen" Briarpaw put in "Fawnfoot may hate you and your family right now but he wouldn't do anything to upset me"

"Huh its your funeral" Pikepaw muttered and slunk away

"Is he ever pleasant?" Silverpaw wondered drawing their attention

"I honestly can't recall the last time he has spoken to me with warmth" Copperpaw said bitterly

"There's one in every family" Briarpaw said quietly "At least you have Tawnypaw to balance it out, I'm stuck with grumpy Sharppaw"

"You can't fool me, you love your brother no matter how grumpy he is" Copperpaw said his tone light, Briarpaw chuckled quietly then she glanced up at the sky

"Great Starclan is it that late already, we should get some rest. I'm sure Wetpelt will want you bright and early tomorrow" Briarpaw purred winking at Silverpaw. Silverpaw dipped her head in agreement and followed them into the apprentice den, she settled down in her usual place next to Palepaw.

The moment she closed her eyes she slipped into a dream "Not again" She moaned as she looked around. She was in the camp again and it was raining hard. Her green eyes grew wide as she realised that the camp was being flooded. The water swept her up, she gave a frightened yowl and coughed and spluttered as water rushed into her mouth. Her paws flailed madly as she tried to keep her head above the water but every time she broke the surface a wave came and dragged her back under.

She broke free from the water's grip and broke the surface, her paws touched something solid and she hauled herself out of the water. She lay on the sodden grass gasping. She glanced back at the state of the camp and jumped to her paws at once, her fur fluffed up. The water was red, because it wasn't water, it was blood

Her eyes flew up and she sprang to her paws, an annoyed hiss sounded behind her as she landed on Daisypaw's tail

"Silverpaw" Palepaw whispered and she glanced sharply her way "Come with me" She nudged her gently towards the entrance. Silverpaw followed in a daze, Palepaw led her outside and they went behind the apprentices' den. Silverpaw glanced up at the sky

"Ss way too early" She mumbled blinking sleep from her eyes

"What's wrong?" Palepaw asked kindly, Silverpaw blinked stupidly at her, her dream had started to fade but everything came rushing back at once

"Oh oh Palepaw" She moaned, Palepaw's eyes widened slightly at the note of fear, it was so unlike Silverpaw

"Several nights ago you woke with a start, this night was far worse?" Palepaw wondered gazing at her sister with concern. Silverpaw took a deep breath and explained her dream. Palepaw looked horrified when she finished. Palepaw gave a nervous cough and cleared her throat

"Well Silverpaw you certainly have an active imagination, perhaps you should be Petalpatch's apprentice instead of me" She tried to joke but Silverpaw's expression didn't change "It was just a dream Silverpaw, it can't hurt you" She assured her pressing her nose to her flank

"It felt so real" Silverpaw said faintly "I can still taste the blood" Palepaw couldn't take it anymore and pressed closer to her sister licking the top of head gently to comfort her

"Please tell me if you have any more dreams" Palepaw mewed softly "You don't have to deal with them alone and I might be able to give you something to keep the dreams away if they get worse" Silverpaw was starting to calm down but Palepaw's mind was racing. The things Silverpaw saw would scare any cat but they were just dreams, weren't they? She made a mental note to talk to Petalpatch about Silverpaw in the morning

"Come on lets go back to sleep" Palepaw murmured pushing Silverpaw back into their nest. She settled down in her own nest but made sure to keep as close to Silverpaw as possible. Her green gaze clouded with concern as she watched her sister's flanks rise and fall as she fell into a deep sleep again. She wanted to be a medicine cat because she wanted to help others, including her family, but how could she protect Silverpaw from her own mind.


	4. Chapter 3

"Come on Silverpaw you're barely even trying" Wetpelt growled as he pinned her, again. She glared up at him as she got to her paws

"I'm doing my best" She insisted

"Your best" He mocked "I've seen your best, before I even started training you and this definitely isn't your best" He growled "Now you tell me and tell it true, what is upsetting you"

"Nothing" Silverpaw said quickly, her ears flat

"Silverpaw" Wetpelt said warningly, his patience was running thin "You wanted me to be your mentor and I'M doing my best but you have to give me some effort here"

"Can we just focus on hunting today please" Silverpaw mumbled quietly looking down at the ground

"Silverpaw" Wetpelt said his tone gentle "You are a decent hunter, but in order to be a warrior you need to learn how to fight too"

"I know that" Silverpaw snapped

"Alright I can see we're not getting anywhere here, go and do whatever you do when you're not training" Wetpelt muttered sounding disappointed, he turned his back on her. Silverpaw looked down and turned away, she returned to camp and went straight for the apprentices den. She curled up in her nest but did not sleep. She looked up sharply at the sound of pawsteps and closed her eyes when her sister settled down opposite her

"Don't you have something better to do?" Silverpaw growled, Palepaw frowned at her

"I don't have anything better to do. Talking to my sister is more important" Palepaw said quietly "I was out collecting herbs and I passed Wetpelt"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"But I do and I know that something is upsetting you. Is it the dreams?" Palepaw asked and Silverpaw shot up suddenly

"Enough I told you I didn't want to talk about it now let it go" Silverpaw hissed and Palepaw flinched

"Silverpaw" Palepaw tried

"GET OUT GO BACK TO PETALPATCH" Silverpaw roared, hurt flickered in Palepaw's eyes

"Fine, I get it, I don't understand because I'm not a warrior, I'm just a medicine cat" Palepaw spat and turned to leave "I expected this kind of behaviour from Daisypaw or Woolpaw, not from you" She growled over her shoulder and left

"I'm sorry" Silverpaw whispered to no one, her ears flat.

The moment she'd left the den, Palepaw breathed in deeply and calmed herself. She sat down gazing worriedly at the den entrance, she should never have snapped at Silverpaw. The last thing she wanted was for Silverpaw to think she was bitter. With a heavy sigh she returned to the medicine cat den where Petalpatch was working

"Everything alright?" Petalpatch asked not looking up from her work, Palepaw stood in the entrance with her mouth slightly open, sometimes it was scary how much Petalpatch was able to gain from a glance or sniff but then that was what made a good medicine cat

"I have a question about dreams" Palepaw mumbled, Petalpatch's ears perked and she glanced sharply up at her

"Ask away" Petalpatch said softly

"Do you have to be a medicine cat to receive dreams from Starclan?" Palepaw asked, Petalpatch fixed her with her green gaze

"As I'm sure you are aware medicine cats are more likely to receive dreams from Starclan but Leaders can also receive dreams but that's not what you're after is it Palepaw" Petalpatch growled, Palepaw's ears went back slightly "Just tell me" Petalpatch added gently

"It's Silverpaw" Palepaw began hoping her sister would be ok with this "She's been having bad dreams"

"Would these be why she's struggling with her training?" Petalpatch asked and Palepaw blinked "I heard Wetpelt complaining, loudly, to Windfoot" She added and Palepaw nodded "So tell me what she dreams about?"

"Her last dream, she was in the camp and it was being flooded. She was pulled under the water, when she got back on dry land she realised that it wasn't water, it was blood" Palepaw mewed shivering slightly, she glanced up at her mentor waiting.

"That is quite horrifying for such a young cat" Petalpatch mewed quietly "Usually I would assume it is due to a bad mouse but this wasn't her first dream was it?" Petalpatch asked

"But why, if her dreams are from Starclan why would they send them to her. She's just an apprentice" Palepaw mewed her voice rising

"At half moon we could ask Starclan that ourselves but they may not be able to give us an answer, time will only tell" Petalpatch murmured "I know you worry about her, I can offer her some herbs that may give her dreamless nights and I'll have a word with Wetpelt" Palepaw looked up alarmed "Don't look so worried, I'm not going to give him the exact details, just advise him to be patient with her"

"Maybe she should have my place" Palepaw muttered, Petalpatch's eyes narrowed

"I would not have accepted her, Silverpaw did not visit me every day. Silverpaw did not ask questions and Silverpaw did not memorise the vital herbs before she became an apprentice. You chose this path not Silverpaw. Silverpaw could be destined for great things but not as a medicine cat that I know for certain" Petalpatch said with a growl and Palepaw perked up a little

"Now stop stalling and go and talk to Silverpaw" Petalpatch purred nudging her gently

"You don't need me for anything?" Palepaw asked and Petalpatch gave her a long look "Ok ok I'm going" She said with an amused twitch of her whiskers. She bounded outside the den in higher spirits, she poked her head in the apprentice den "Silverpaw?" Something moved by her nest and she saw a green glow, Palepaw hurried to her side, Silverpaw eyed her warily

"Look Palepaw" Silverpaw began

"I'm sorry for what I said" They both said and blinked at each other, Silverpaw chuckled and Palepaw purred relieved to hear her sister laugh

"You go first" Silverpaw offered

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I know you would never treat me differently because I'm a medicine cat. You just kept shutting me out and I got frustrated" Palepaw mewed

"And I'm sorry for shutting you out, I should have just told you. I just didn't want to voice my fears" Silverpaw mumbled, Palepaw pressed her nose to her sister's flank purring softly

Her ears pricked up as Silverpaw's stomach rumbled, she pulled away and studied her "Come and share a mouse with me, before you waste away" She teased tightly

"Well we wouldn't want that" Silverpaw purred

"Don't be so sure" They both jumped and turned to see Daisypaw "At least then we'd have more room in here"

"And you'd have no one to stop Bumblepaw from rolling onto you in the middle of the night" Palepaw countered

"But she doesn't" Daisypaw protested, Palepaw's eyes gleamed with mischief

"I never said she was effective, I just said you'd have no one else" Palepaw purred and Daisypaw huffed, Silverpaw nudged Palepaw

"Anyway how's training under Cindersplash?" Silverpaw asked her sister politely, Daisypaw seemed to perk up

"Oh she's wonderful, she's very patient and she really knows her stuff. I'll be a warrior in no time" Daisypaw purred settling down in her nest

"Soon Cindersplash will send her to me for mouse bile, wonder what she'll think then" Palepaw murmured in Silverpaw's ear and Silverpaw snorted getting curious looks from Daisypaw. Silverpaw nudged Palepaw to the entrance and the pair left Daisypaw to sleep

"What's gotten into you lately?" Silverpaw asked as they settled down near the fresh kill pile "You're normally so quiet"

"You try being mentored by Petalpatch, she has quite an interesting sense of humour" Palepaw purred picking out a mouse and taking a delicate bite and pushing it towards her sister

"I can imagine" Silverpaw murmured finishing off the mouse, Palepaw twisted round and licked Silverpaw's flank while Silverpaw groomed Palepaw's head

"How are you doing cousins" Silverpaw paused and looked up to see Copperpaw

"Fine, how are things with Wildrain?" Silverpaw asked cautiously, Copperpaw tipped his head to one side

"Hmm well she's a good mentor"

"She better be, she was mentored by Silverstar" Palepaw murmured and Copperpaw dipped his head in acknowledgement

"Lets just say she's a good mentor and leave it at that" Silverpaw and Palepaw exchanged confused glances but they let it go

"Have you talked to your parents about Briarpaw?" Palepaw asked and Copperpaw's eyes grew wide

"Uh we both agreed that telling them might spread it around the camp, I don't think they would spread it themselves but once you reveal a secret its only a matter of time before everyone knows" Copperpaw said

"Did Briarpaw say that?" Silverpaw wondered and Copperpaw glared at her

"Look I like my fur and ears in tact and when Fawnfoot learns I mated with his daughter he will kill me" Copperpaw growled, his ears back

"So you don't have long then" Palepaw muttered

"You two are hilarious" Copperpaw growled "Isn't it time for bed yet?" Silverpaw and Palepaw exchanged amused glances

"You're right, goodnight Copperpaw" Silverpaw purred, before they went into the apprentice den they stopped by Petalpatch's den and Silverpaw licked up the herbs that would hopefully keep her dreams at bay. The sisters curled up in the apprentice den and Silverpaw fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**One thing to note in this chapter as I'm sure you will pick up on what I'm planning. These are wild cats and I don't care if they are related, obviously brother and sisters mating is wrong but cousins are acceptable.**

"Excellent Silverpaw" Wetpelt praised. Her mentor was standing beside Lynxtooth and she had just successfully pinned Pikepaw for the second time. The silver tabby grumbled and squirmed beneath her paws.

"Couldn't you let me have one win?" Pikepaw growled but his tone was not at all bitter, she blinked at him in surprise, Pikepaw actually sounded playful.

"You both did well" Lynxtooth meowed "You will both make fine warriors" He praised and the apprentices lapped it up. As Silverpaw moved back to let Pikepaw up her stomach growled and she looked up embarrassed meeting Wetpelt's amused gaze.

"Go on and hunt but remember to steer clear of the river, Sharppaw and Briarpaw are being assessed there" Wetpelt reminded them as he and Lynxtooth walked away leaving Silverpaw and Pikepaw alone in the clearing. Pikepaw glanced at her and gave his ruffled chest fur a few self-conscious licks.

"Do you want to hunt with me?" Pikepaw asked.

"I thought you liked to hunt alone" Silverpaw murmured quietly.

"I do" Pikepaw admitted "But I'd still like to hunt with you" Silverpaw stared at him for a few heartbeats then nodded. They walked together sniffing the air every now and then trying to catch a scent. Pikepaw wandered off in one direction but turned back immediately shaking his head, Silverpaw looked around worriedly, leaf-bare would be on them any day now and prey was always scarce at leaf-bare. They had Sagepetal and her kits to feed and Silverpaw knew Briarpaw would soon join her.

Movement ahead drew her attention and she halted Pikepaw with her tail, she motioned for him to follow her and they crept slowly towards her mystery prey. Silverpaw paused for a moment and checked where the wind was blowing and closed her eyes in relief, whatever they were hunting was upwind from them. She could sense Pikepaw's excitement when he spotted the rabbit, he nodded for her to go and she did.

They worked as a team, Silverpaw crept up on the rabbit and when she started to chase it Pikepaw followed it but staying off to the side in case it changed direction. Silverpaw suddenly turned the rabbit towards him and it ran straight into Pikepaw's claws, he killed it swiftly. When Silverpaw joined him he looked up at her, his amber eyes glowing "That was fantastic Silverpaw" He purred.

"We should head back, Sharppaw and Briarpaw have probably finished their assessments by now and we shouldn't miss the ceremony" Silverpaw mewed, Pikepaw dipped his head in agreement and picked up the rabbit. They took it in turns to carry the rabbit back.

"That's a nice catch" Silverpaw turned to see Clearscar walking behind them, Woolpaw was beside him looking enviously at their rabbit. Silverpaw entered the camp and glanced at the tree stump in the middle of the camp, she watched as Pikepaw dropped off the rabbit and came back to her with a mouse in his jaws to share.

Just as they'd finished off the mouse Leafstar emerged from her den and leapt onto the tree stump "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Low Tree for a clan meeting" Silverpaw scanned the ground and her gaze rested on Sharppaw and Briarpaw, their coats gleamed and their eyes shone "I am proud to announce that 2 more warriors will be joining us tonight. Briarpaw, Sharppaw please step forward" At that Leafstar jumped down from the tree stump so she stood in front of the apprentices, Sharppaw was first.

"I Leafstar call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Sharppaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your own life?" Leafstar asked fixing the apprentice with her clear green gaze.

"I do" Sharppaw said immediately, Leafstar looked up.

"Windfoot, as Sharppaw's mentor do you agree that he is ready to receive his warrior name?"

"I do" Windfoot mewed solemnly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give your warrior name. Sharppaw from this moment on you will be known as Sharpstep. Starclan honours your strength and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of Rainclan" Leafstar rested her head briefly on the new warrior's head and he licked her shoulder to complete the ceremony. Sharpstep joined the ranks and now it was Briarpaw's turn.

"I Leafstar call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Briarpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do" Briarpaw said softly.

"Jaggedstrike, as Briarpaw's mentor do you agree that she is ready to receive her warrior name?"

"I do" Jaggedstrike purred proudly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give your warrior name. Briarpaw from this moment on you will be known as Briarfur. Starclan honours your wisdom and cunning and we welcome you as a full warrior of Rainclan."

Silverpaw didn't think she'd ever tire of this as she and the rest of the clan chanted their names in celebration. The newly made warriors prepared for their silent vigil and the rest of the clan prepared for bed but as Silverpaw watched them leave she felt worry prick at her heart.

"What's wrong?" Pikepaw asked turning to look at her.

"Do you see Palepaw anywhere?" Silverpaw asked, Pikepaw looked at her strangely but he scanned the crowd with her "I can't see her, I see Petalpatch but not Palepaw" Silverpaw mewed "She wouldn't have missed the ceremony."

"Let's check the den" Pikepaw suggested, his tone gentle but Palepaw wasn't in their den, they quickly checked inside Petalpatch's den but she wasn't there either. It was starting to get really dark now and Silverpaw was really starting to fret "Copperpaw" She jumped as Pikepaw ran over to his brother, Copperpaw eyes flicked from Silverpaw to Pikepaw in surprise.

"What's up, shouldn't you be in bed?" Copperpaw asked.

"Have you seen Palepaw, she's not in the camp?" Pikepaw asked, Copperpaw glanced at the entrance to camp.

"I saw her leave earlier, she said she was collecting herbs" Copperpaw murmured, worry creeping into his voice.

"She wouldn't have missed the ceremony" Silverpaw said, Copperpaw eyed the camp warily.

"Then let's go look for her, we should go now before anyone sees" He said, Silverpaw and Pikepaw followed him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, what if that badger comes back?" Silverpaw wondered, Pikepaw glanced at her and moved closer to her for comfort.

"That was moons ago and we made sure to teach it a lesson, it won't be back" He assured her, the minutes ticked on and the sky turned black.

"It's really late" Silverpaw mumbled biting down on a yawn but suddenly Copperpaw stopped, his body rigid with tension and his fur fluffed up.

"I can smell blood" He said ominously and increased his pace. Silverpaw brushed against something, something cold and stepped in something wet. She managed to catch a scent at last but she wished she hadn't, she screeched loud enough to wake both clans and leapt back away from the pool of blood, and her sister's body. She felt like the waters from her dreams were going to claim her, suddenly she found it difficult to breathe and it got worse and worse the longer she stared at her sister's dull pale green eyes.

"Silverpaw!" Pikepaw's voice sliced through her fears and she felt him press against her, she pushed against him seeking his warmth "I'm so sorry" He mewed quietly over and over again. Silverpaw took a deep breath and forced herself to look at Palepaw.

"What could have done this?" She wondered.

"Whatever it was we need to get back to the clan" Copperpaw said, his voice hollow. Pikepaw and Copperpaw carried Palepaw between them and Silverpaw stumbled along behind them, her heart broke as she watched Palepaw's tail dragging in the dust and the realisation that her sister was gone, the only one she could talk to was gone hit her like a thunderpath monster.

They pushed their way into the camp, Briarfur turned to investigate and her mouth fell open. She ran straight into Leafstar's den. Copperpaw and Pikepaw laid Palepaw gently down, Silverpaw approached and sank into a crouch, Copperpaw and Pikepaw sat either side of her pressing against her for comfort.

"Silverpaw?" She raised her head as Leafstar ran over to them, the leader sounded tired but anxious "What, how" She mewed lost for words, Silverpaw could not bring herself to speak so Pikepaw explained to Leafstar what had happened, when he'd finished Leafstar leapt onto the tree stump.

"May all cats gather around Low Tree for a clan meeting" She yowled loudly, cats stumbled out of the den confused and sleepy, even Mousedust poked his head out of his den to see what was going on, his eyes were still sharp and he let out a mournful cry when he spotted Palepaw's body. It didn't take the rest of the clan long to realise why they had been summoned. The sound of mourning filled the air and soon Silverpaw was joined by the rest of her family, sad murmurs passed from cat to cat.

"She was only an apprentice."

"She was a medicine cat."

"What could have done this, has the badger returned?"

"Wait!" Petalpatch cried pushing her way through the crowd, her eyes dark with grief but still determined "Examine her claws, that's cat fur" Petalpatch was right, Palepaw had tabby fur caught between her claws, sadness turned to anger instantly.

"Could it have been Hailclan?"

"We've been at peace for moons."

"She was only a medicine cat for Starclan's sake."

"Enough" Leafstar yowled "Copperpaw, where did you find Palepaw?"

"Close to the training hollow" Copperpaw said and Leafstar nodded slowly.

"IF Hailclan are behind this then they are being incredibly bold, they would risk venturing into our territory, risk encountering a patrol all so they could kill one apprentice. No I do not believe Hailclan are behind this" Leafstar said her gaze sweeping over her cats but she had to keep her thoughts to herself "Jaggedstrike, from now on no cat is to leave camp on their own and I want a guard posted at the entrance and by the nursery at all times. I promise you we will find out who did this but until then you must all be vigilant, report anything suspicious but now we must mourn."

Some cats went back to their nests but the rest surrounded Palepaw and her family. They sat there all night, Bumblepaw and Woolpaw dozed off but the rest stayed awake. Morning came and Silverpaw's siblings retreated into the apprentice den, more cats left until it was just Silverpaw, Copperpaw and Pikepaw. Copperpaw was next to leave, Silverpaw's gaze followed him as he approached his mate and they curled up together.

"Come on Silverpaw" Pikepaw mewed nudging her to her paws, Silverpaw hissed with pain as she put more weight on her paws, she looked down and let out a small squeak of alarm. Her paw was coated in dried blood, Pikepaw followed her gaze and lowered his head. His tongue rasped over her paw again and again until it was clean.

"Thank you" She whispered, Pikepaw blinked at her sympathetically and nudged her in the direction of the den. She moved automatically towards her nest but Pikepaw blocked her and pointed out an unclaimed nest. She didn't have the strength or the will to argue and flopped down into the nest, Pikepaw curled his body around hers and she fell asleep immediately.

Silverpaw opened her eyes and looked around in confusion, the apprentice den was gone and so was Pikepaw. She was in the middle of a grassy clearing surrounding by trees, she frowned as she recognised the clans' gathering place of Twined Trees "Silverpaw" Her heart skipped a beat as she recognised that voice and turned to see her sister padding over to her.

"Palepaw" Silverpaw mewed quietly, Palepaw sat down beside her and licked her ears gently.

"Listen to me Silverpaw, you must not let your grief cloud your mind. You must find a way to move on without me" Palepaw said her voice serious, Silverpaw stared at her in disbelief "Something is coming, something that will change the clans forever and you must be ready for it, the clan needs you, our family needs you"

"But Palepaw" Silverpaw began but Palepaw shook her head.

"No Silverpaw do not feel sorry for me. I am with our ancestors and I am happy but I can't be happy if you continue to mourn me. Move on for me please Silverpaw, focus on your training, train your own apprentice, fall in love, be happy for me please" Palepaw said pleadingly.

"I-I'll try" Silverpaw said weakly, Palepaw sighed, she moved closer and began to purr. It was the last thing Silverpaw heard before she woke.


End file.
